Making It Count
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: It's never been simple for Lia and Steve. This is their journey to where they are and what is to become. The road to love should be easy. Not if they can help it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: This story and other chapters are all background/one shots about the life and road of my OC and Steve McGarrett. It will follow roughly my companion series about to start that takes place during the show. I hope you all enjoy! I really enjoy writing. Also. I am so Pro Kono/Steve in actual realness. Just not in writing for me! Much love to all! Have a gander!

* * *

The Beginning.

Lia stared at the cliff in front of her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well. Fuck me."

She would have this kind of luck. She looked at her data pad again and the reading was blinking above her location. This was extremely annoying. Who would put the monitor at the top of this cliff? Why was it out here to begin with? Looking around she shook her head and walked over to her backpack. It wasn't a difficult climb. She had done many free solo climbs on the island before. She just needed to be aware of her surroundings.  
She laid a safety pad on the ground beneath her route and began her climb up the rocks. It was fairly stable. If she came to a point where she had to reassess her grips she did need be. It took about 15 minutes before she boosted herself up on the cliffs edge and she was glad. The sun was being unbearable today. Grabbing her backpack she took out the water and gulped a few sips down. She stood up and took in the Ko'Olau Range. She had to admit. There were plenty of other places to make roots for her graduate program and she was sure as hell happy to be in Hawaii.

Turning around she found the monitor device awkwardly placed near the wall of the mountain. Lia walked over and downloading the files onto an USB, then plugged it back into her tablet. She looked over the recent graphs and became confused.

"I don't even understand. What?" She whispered. This was going to stress her out.

These kind of readings are not normal, nor do they make sense for this park of the island. She turned and looked at the ground for signs of movement in the area. She saw fresh boot marks leading into the crevice in the wall. This was man made. Not like the ruins, this was a fresh hole in the mountain and not welcome by any means. Taking out her flashlight she slid through the hole and into the pretty decent size cave. She ran her flashlight across the walls and came to a site that made her blood boil. Explosives, ammo, and what looked like drugs containers.

"Damn it," She whispered. The Navy had contacted them at the USGS of recent reports of seismic activity on a pretty dead volcano. It would not be far off to assume drug runners had been blasting holes in the mountain to hide their product. She took some photos with her phone and grabbed one of the dynamite sticks to show Bob back at base. He would definitely want to see this. She high tailed out of the cave and got a rope from her backpack. Staking it to the ground she secured herself and lowered her body to the bottom of the cliff. She was in the middle of unhooking her harness when a person came out of the foliage behind her.

"Aloha," The man greeted her. She nodded to him politely.

"Aloha, out for a hike?" She questioned and took in his appearance.

Young, military based she guessed. His stance was alert and the fact he had a military weapon holstered on his hip. That raised some precautions. His attire was not out of the ordinary if he was hiking. Had all the equipment and basic kit for survival. Looked like he had been out here for a while or he forget to shave the last couple days. She hoped it was just. Friendly stop and go.

"It's a beautiful day." He replied looking to the clear skies, "Thought I might take a hike. You a climber?" He asked pointing to the harness, "You know It's not safe alone on these cliffs."

She gave him a big toothy smile, "Thanks for the concern brah but I think I can handle it." She cut the rope and put her tools into the pack. The man stayed behind her. She turned and raised her eyebrow, "Need anything else? Water? Food? I'm kind of busy. But by all means stand there."

He held up his hands in defense, "I'm good." Then gave her a pointed look, "You be careful though. I mean what I say. Some of these parts aren't too kind to others."

She saluted him, "Duely noted sir. " Then just like that. He was on his way. She let a very held breathe she didn't realize she was holding and began her hike down to the camp.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_**_*_*_*_

Bob Harris was a patient man in all things except when it came to Lia. She was a firecracker. Adventurous and stupid rolled into one. She was his most prized student. Also over the last couple years he has grown very fond of her. She was only 16 when she graduated college and reached out to him about his program. Now here they are 4 years later with one of most anticipated projects for research on the island. But it came with a cost. She was the most aggravating stress inducing person he had ever worked with, through her means had him and their peers questioning how she got things done she was 98 percent successful most of the time. So when he saw Lia come back to the camp after being gone for quite a few hours he let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to have to call for backup. Did you fall off a cliff?" He questioned noting her dusty appearance.

"Hardly," She quipped. She turned her back as she rummaged through her pack. When she found what she was looking for she tossed it into the air towards Bob who caught it fast.

She took her time to tell him what had happened, "I was up near the pass." He frowned. "Don't do that. It's unbecoming. I was fine. Anyway. Up there I found the Seismograph that was missing on top of a cliff. Once I climbed up," another pointed look that she ignores. "I noticed it was located near the entrance of a small man made cave. Which I thought to myself. Gee Lia. That doesn't seem right." Bob chuckled as she continued, "I walked in and that was inside. Along with some ammo and what I am pretty sure are drugs."

He nodded, "What did the monitor show?" He whispered as he ran his hand over the dynamite.

She exhaled loudly, "Either we are sitting on a dead volcano that will suddenly erupt tomorrow. Or-"

"Or we have blasting in the mountain for drug caves." He finished for her.

Lia stood with her hands on her hips and nodded, "Yep."

Bob let out a low whistle, "Damn. The Navy is going to be very interested in hearing this. Anyone see you come out of the cave?"

She stayed quiet and licked her lips. He gave her a pointed look.

"Lia…"

She saved, "Ok! One guy, probably a hiker." Then cocked her head to the side in thought "But he was armed though. But again he didn't give off threatening which was a relief since I had just repelled down the cliff and was clearly off guard. He looked local. Better we leave tomorrow just in case. I put the data on a USB for safe keeping. So we can send a copy to the base for Intel."

"Great. We will pack tonight and leave first things in the morning. Now lets go over this data and try to figure out when and how they are blasting these holes in the mountain."

_*_*_*_*_**_

She put the last of the equipment into the truck and slammed the trunk shut. She was so excited to be heading back to the condo. Nothing like a hot shower and a fruity tropical drink on the beach to relax. Bob came from the trail with his pack and some bags.

"The first aid pack and your backpack is back down the trail. I couldn't carry it all so you'll have to go back to the campsite."

She sighed in disbelief, "What! Your octopus arms couldn't handle something! What is the world coming too."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Go grab your stuff so we can get the hell out of here."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she walked by and heading down the trail to their campground. She spotted her pack near the fire pit and shook her head in annoyance.

"Couldn't place it anywhere else. Seriously. Next to the pit?" Shaking her head she put on her pack and started up the trail. She stopped when she heard voices.

"Just tell us what you know and no one will get hurt."

She walked into the brush and made her way up slowly. She saw through a small clearing Bob and two men at the truck.

"We know you have a partner buddy. Where are they!" One of the men yelled. Bob just shook his head.

"You are wrong. Just me out here. I came to find a missing seismograph and since I came up empty I'm leaving. No one else is here."

The other man whipped him across the face with his pistol.

"You're lying old man. Where is she? We know there is a woman."

She gulped in hiding. Bob kept his composure.

"I'm sorry gentleman." He whispered solemnly, "I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Well then," The man standing next to Bob looked at his partner and nodded to him. She gasped and held her mouth shut as they shot her mentor in the stomach twice. He fell to the ground in pain.

The men started back to their car, "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here. Reserve training is going on, we can't have this place get too hot."

When the coast was clear, Lia made a beeline for Bob who was on the ground in pain.

"Oh god. Bob! Why didn't you just tell them." She ripped her shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Had to," He coughed, "Had to protect you. Leave me Lia. Go. Not safe" She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, I won't. You taught me better than that." She held his face in her hands, "I have to go get the first aid pack. I'll be only a second!"

She raced to the campsite and found the first aid pack. Then suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist from behind and she swung around quick catching her assailant in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell lady!" They screamed holding their nose. When he brought his hands down she recognized him as the hiker from the previous day.

Taking out her knife she walked over and placed it against his throat. The man became tense and eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She sneered applying a small amount of pressure to his throat. She watched his eyes grow cold and dark. This was a man she probably should fear. Adrenaline was on her side at the moment.

"You are the one with a knife to my throat." He spoke softly. "I should be the one asking questions." It was his tone that put her off.

She mentally began to process the situation and went with her gut. She backed up and put away her knife.

"My name is Lia Reynolds. I work for the United States Geological Survey."

The man stood up from the ground and reached behind him. She watched his shirt lift up. If he was going for a weapon then this was it. But he passed the holster and reached into his back pocket. He brought out what appeared to be his badge.

"Commander Steve McGarrett. United States Navy. I heard gunshots." He looked at her clothes and saw the blood stain. He went to step closer to check for injury and she stepped away.

"My partner. He was shot." She answered his mental question, "He is just up the hill I need your help."

When they reached the parking lot Steve was finishing up calling for assistance. They found that Bob was sitting up now holding the rag to his wound eyes closed. Steve took the pack from Lia and stepped in front of her.

"Bob?" The wounded man groaned at the sound of his name. Steve knelt down next to the man and started to dress the wounds. "Bob I need you to stay awake. I have a medical team on route. They will be here soon so I just need you to stay awake."

"The Data. Make sure-"

"Don't worry about that Bob," Steve assured. "Lia will get the job done. Now just keep talking."

"I can't." Bob struggled to speak, "It's too late."

Lia ran to the other side of Bob and shook her head. "No! Don't even say that! You will be fine. Just hold on a little longer." She pleaded.

Bob smiled and brought his hand to caress her face. She held it close to her cheek.

"You are a one hell of a woman Lia. Never forget that." She felt him go as his body took it's last breath. She looked at Steve in a panic who sat back on his heels in disarray. It had been quite some time since he watched a life be taken in such a way. He stood up and walked around the body before kneeling next to Lia and taking her in his arms. She clenched his shirt and wept for what seemed like hours until the helicopter arrived. When in reality was only just a few minutes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*

He watched from the side of the room as she was sat down to explain what happened. They had given her a change of clothes, the rest shipped off for evidence. She stood in front of his superiors like she had been on the helicopter ride to the base. Calm. Collected. Numb. She was a rock in his opinion. After the pickup she has shut off everything and was just focused on getting out of there.

"Why were you there?" One of the investigators asked. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it.

"Ms. Reynolds?" The man was prompt but kind. "If you need some time we can do this when you aren't-"She shook her head. .

"I'm sorry. No. It's fine we can do this now. Bob," She cleared her throat, "Mr. Harris and I had been sent out to the Range to find a missing monitor. Our sensors had it placed near the edge of the valley."

The man looked at his file, "You found it?" She nodded.

"It was on a cliff near a cave that was blasted in. When I went into the cave I found some explosives. I gave my pack to NCIS. It's in there. Along with photos of the ammo and what looked like drug containers."

"You believe they are using the site as a supply center?" The man questioned.

"Oh at least a holding zone." She nodded to the Steve at the corner of the room, "I gave his boss the USB drive with the information. My boss will be here soon but this is what he is going to tell you. The drive shows distinct tectonic events placed between the hours of 2 and 4am over the last 5 months."

He looked at her puzzled, "Which means?"

"Which means that either a very dormant slash almost dead and half standing volcano is about to erupt suddenly or someone is trying to hide blast zones. It's simple really." She made some gestures with her hands. "This is the mountain. Big shift on active volcano. Bad. Big shift on almost dead volcano. Something is not right."

Steve looked to the floor and had to smile.

The investigator finished his notes and stood up from the table.

"Thank you for the demonstration. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Just that I am sorry for assaulting Commander McGarrett and I hope it stays off record."

The investigator smiled, "No promises. We will call you if we need anything else. Until then you are free to go Ms. Reynolds. We have a car waiting for you to take you anywhere you need. Do you live on the island?"

"I live on the Big Island. I missed my flight this morning."

Then man gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sure we can arrange you transport there as soon as possible. My condolences ma'am. You did a great service to your country today. It's sad lives were lost."

She nodded and stood up from her chair. She followed the lead investigator out of the room. She ignored Steve's eyes as they walked her pass.

_*_*_*_*_

She sat in the sand and held an envelope out in front of her. She didn't know if she was ready to open it. It had been 3 days since the funeral when Aaron, Bob's son had given it to her. He told her to take her time and then contact them after. They would still be on the Island for at least two weeks taking care of things with the estate.

Lia wiped her eyes. She had survived the funeral. Which was a surprise. After she had returned home from the attack she felt as if she had no purpose in remaining there on the Island. Bob was the main reason she had come to Hawaii. He sought her out for the program and now she was to finish it without him? With a steady breath she broke the wax seal, which was so Bob when she thought about it and began to read the letter.

**_Ophelia._**

Course he would use her first name. Bastard.

_If you are getting this letter than there has been a terrible loss. I don't know the means of my death but I gather you are probably feeling very scared and vulnerable right now. Don't. The program will not be shut down because of this. Derek and everyone at the station know this was ours and you will finish it out. Don't feel that you need me there. You don't. You have always been an overachiever. This will be no different. When it's completed you already have a job waiting for you. Actually you will have my job, if you are qualified enough. You have too much potential to quit now. Besides. You don't have any other hobbies. So what will you even change a career to?_

She let out a belly laugh and continued reading.

_I am leaving my property over to you. Don't gasp. It's unbecoming of a lady. The boys are grown and have no sights for the Island. They both agreed if you choose to stay here then it goes to you. The house here on the Big Island as well as a beach condo on Oahu. Do with them as you please but the choice is yours. I also want you to take Kupua. He is still a young pup and I know there is no better home than yours._

She smiled and looked up at the dog that was sleeping at her side on the sand.

_You are so bright and I am devastated I can't see where you will go. I've grown so fond of you. When I met you at just 16 so full of spunk and life I couldn't help but want to watch you grow. I know your parents would be proud if they were alive. I'll be sure to let them know when I see them what a fine woman you have become._

_Aloha Nui Loa_

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Aloha Nui Loa my friend." Wiping her eyes she saw under the letter were the deeds to the properties. She couldn't believe it. Standing up she called for Kupua to follow her. She walked up the trail from the beach to her condo and stopped dead in her tracks.

Commander Steve McGarrett was standing in her back drive. She should also add that it should be a crime for a man to be so handsome in just a fitted shirt and jeans. She couldn't help but smile as she approached him.

"Commander, this is a surprise. I see the eye is healing well."

Expressionless he shrugged, "I'm a quick healer."

Ok. A bit cocky. Nothing she hasn't seen before. She has been on the island awhile. She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"And you just happened to come across my address in the phone book. I'm unlisted you know." She pointed out.

"I have my ways," He teased. A small smirk appearing.

"It appears so. What makes me a priority. I'm sure there are more capable things you can be doing with your time. Not here. In my driveway."

Then cleared his throat and looked to the ground before looking up and catching her eyes. "Actually, I wanted to see how you were. I know that Bob's funeral was a couple days ago. How are you holding up?" 

Damn. That was unexpected.

She pulled some hair away from her face and looked away, "That's really kind of you actually. I'm alright. Though Commander. I don't think it's the United States Navy job to check up on me. The case is basically closed. Why are you here. Really?"

_He wanted to tell her that she intrigued him. _

_That hadn't stopped thinking about her since that day. _

_He wanted to make sure she was ok. _

_Wanted to know everything about her._

So he walked toward her and took her hand in his. Running his fingers across her knuckles.

"I want to get to know you Lia. I'm not really sure why." He searched answers from her eyes and just found peace.

"Well," She smiled, "I guess we will just have to investigate this further. Are you free tonight?"

The sparkle in her eye coming back.

He wasn't free but _he would be_.

"Give me a time and place." He responded immediately.

She smiled again, he loved seeing that.

"Good answer soldier. Okay. 7pm. Volcano National Park. Bring food."

He looked at her with slight apprehension. She just continued to smile.

"Don't give me that look McGarrett. There is always a method to my madness." She stepped away. And began walking to her back porch. "I like burgers. Also some French fries wouldn't hurt. See you at 7."

He gave her a salute and watched her walk into her house before getting into his truck. He couldn't help but laugh as he ran his hands over his face.

"God McGarrett. What are you doing? She better be worth this."

Through sometime in his gut was telling himself she already was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and the follows! To clear things up this is before the show. 5 years to be exact. I love these two together and I hope you all are enjoying it as well!

* * *

**You're Alright**

The day was turning out to surprise him. First Lia had managed to get his cell number and called to ask if he liked peanut butter and jelly. Then seemingly cancelled the burger request and to dress casual. Seemed simple enough.

He drove through the park road early wanting to surprise her. He was actually excited for whatever she had planned. Parking in front of the observation center he locked the truck and headed inside. He walked up to the person at the front office. She buzzed him inside and gave him directions to where he could find Lia. He walked down the hallway and found her office. He went to knock but stopped and just took in the room for a bit.

She sat at her desk and was typing away. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing glasses. She wrote something down suddenly before putting the pencil in her mouth to bite down. He took the opportunity to knock on the doorway. She looked up from her computer and instantly smiled at the welcomed company.

"Steve! I should've realized that you would be early." She stood up from her desk and walked over to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. He could only laugh.

"My military presence. Couldn't help it."

"Good.

She walked over to her desk and started to shut down to leave.

"I thought you went to UH?" He asked pointing to her Stanford sweater she had on. She looked down and then nodded.

"I gradated from Stanford when I was 16." She replied pushing her glasses up to her nose.

"So I take it you have some pretty good stories then. 16 year old in college sounds pretty risky."

She could only chuckle as she shut her computer on the desk. "Yeah risky for people who decided to have lives in college. I instead made sweet love to the books of the library."

"Overachiever?" He guessed.

"Does it show?"

He pinched his fingers, "Only a little."

She beamed, "Then I am doing my job."

She walked to her coat hanger and stripped the sweater off. She put her glasses in a purse next to the rack. He took the opportunity to see her casual wear for the evening. It was lose fitting shirt with her jean shorts. She was definitely going for casual. He was greatly appreciating it. She turned to face him, her shirt reading Schist Happens.

"I didn't know they made Rock Puns on shirts." He commented.

"If you find just about anything if you look on the Internet. This was a gift from Bob's sons last Christmas."

"It suits you."

She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She walked up and motioned for him to leave.

"After you Commander."

They walked out of the building and headed to his truck. He put the keys into the ignition.

"Where too?"

She pulled her ponytail out and nodded to the road.

"Head down Crater Road and I'll let you know when to stop."

They drove in a comfortable silence for quite some time. Steve let her relax for a couple mintues before he started to wonder just where they were heading toward. Since they had past Spot 8 just some time ago.

"So where are we going?" He finally asked. She stayed quiet.

They continued down the highway. "Um. Lia.."

She didn't even open her eyes, "Just keep driving Commander. When you past 9 don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I said." She paused, "Don't worry about it."

He kept quiet as they made their way past 9 and she had them continuing down the road. She sat up from her relaxed position and pointed to a path off the road. It clearly showed a 'Do Not Pass' sign.

"Lia.." Steve was skeptical.

"Keep driving."

He stopped at the sign and squinted to read the fine print.

"This is an active volcanic spot Lia. It sign says to keep out."

She nodded, "I know. I put the sign up. Keep driving."

Now he was getting frustrated,"Lia…"

"I'm sorry Commander. Do you have a problem with following orders?"

She watched as his hands on the wheels clenched till the skin turned white.

"Lead the way." He insisted. She smiled and went into her pack. They drove down a dirt road for a couple miles before she told him to stop. There was still light out with was good. Because this was an active volcano and he was greatly displeased with every decision from his new friend. They got out of the truck and she motioned for him to follow.

"Now I get that Hawaii is pretty. You grew up here you can vouched for that. But I guarantee that you are about to see something tonight that you have never seen before. "

He followed her through the terrain. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or if the ground was just completely unstable. She was a professional though right.

"Ok, here we are."

He stopped walking and looked at the view in front of him. It was a lookout point for the **Halemaumau** crater. It was a beautiful site to witness. Although he had seen it many times before.

"You do know this is an active volcano." He warned as he watched smoke appear from the crater. He turned to see Lia just smiling.

"Yes. Yes it is. Have a seat." She showed him a small rock surface overlooking the cliff. He took a seat next to her and ran a stressed hand over his face.

"You brought me. To an active Volcano."

Opening her backpack she brought out two Ziploc bags with sandwiches inside. "No sense of adventure." She suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm. "Look!" She whispered. Steve watched in amazement as the crater began to bubble and boil. Major lava pockets bursting to the surface. It was both thrilling and terrifying.

"I thought you SEALS had nerves of steel." She teased. Steve continued to look at the boiling pockets in front of him. Unable to move. She could see the red reflection of the moving surface across his eyes.

"Pretty cool right?" She asked. He just nodded.

"You are probably the most insane person I have ever met."

"Only 3 out of 4 doctors agree. I don't take it to personally."

She opened up the bag and took out one of the sandwiches to eat. She handed him the bag. He took the other sandwich and took a bite.

"I would have to say you are a hell of a risk taker."

She cocked her head to the side and drank some of her water. "Now I am curious. What else does my file say about me?"

"Something along the lines of Caution and Warning seem to fit."

She threw her head back and laughed, "You know what Commander. You're alright."

"Just alright?" He amused.

She rolled up he trash and took a napkin from the backpack to wipe her mouth.

"Nights still young. But I think this is enough excitement for you. We should be heading back. Mary, our receptionist doesn't really have the same love for late night crater walks like myself. She gets worried."

Steve began to help her clean up the mess, she took the trash from him and put it into a sealed bag.

"That's surprising." He mentioned dusting off his pants, "Her not liking this. It seems so safe to be out here alone."

He offered her his arm which she took with ease, "You worry to much Commander." They walked in silence back to the truck.

They made it back with little chit chat. Lia's emotions were slightly on the fritz. He was making her heart want to explode and she was hoping to make it back to the center without making a fool out of herself. Steve on the other hand was beside himself. He just want to pull the car over and figure out why everything seemed so intense. Was is a date? Should he kiss her? Was she enjoying his company. For the first time in what had seemed like ages he was not sure of something. They pulled up back to the village and he escorted her out of the car.

At the same time they went to open the bed of the trunk to grab her bag. Knocking each other off. "Careful." He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She placed her arm on his to keep steady. They were close. Too close for her liking right now. She watched his eyes as they trailed to her lips which seemed suddenly so dry. She moved closer as he leaned forward. He was going to kiss her. She wasn't imagining this. A crack of thunder in the distance startled her. She jumped out of his embrace and ran a worried hand through her messy hair.

"Thanks for coming out with me." She squeaked. "I hope we can do this again. Maybe?" She left it open for another time.

He nodded, "It was different. That's for sure." He backed away cautiously not wanting to scare her. "Next time though we stay on solid ground though. My treat."

Her heart galloped a little. Next time. So he wanted to see her again.

"Next time?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Next time."

She was beaming, "I'd like that."

"I have your number now, so. I will call you."

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Ok. Sure. I'll answer. I mean." She laughed nervously, "I'll be looking forward to it."

He laughed as he got into his truck. Lia waved goodbye as he drove away and put her face in her hands.

"Ugh you idiot!" She muttered to herself. This was bad. She had only met this man two weeks ago yet she couldn't get him out of her head. She was drawn to him that was the truth. She just hoped it wasn't one sided.

True to his word they stayed on stable land. He had called her 3 days later to make arrangements for their second date. He had arrived early of course. Luckily she was prepared and was already set to go. He drove the down to a small burger shack that was on the beach. It was a beautiful night out. She had chosen a simple dress and sandals with a shall for the occasion. Steve wore a nice button down and some board shorts. He was truly an island boy.

"You look beautiful," He complimented. She blushed as she scooted closer to the table in her chair.

"A change right? Not covered in dirt and grime. Or blood. As it were."

He was silent before answering, "I think you look beautiful in most things. Even hanging off of a rope after repelling down a cliff."

"All covered in sweat and dust?"

He took a swing of his beer that was delivered, "I don't know. I kinda like you all covered in sweat and dust."

She stared at her menu, "You continue to surprise me Commander."

"I hope it's good."

"So far I haven't been disappointed."

They ate their food and kept the conversation light. When it was time to leave Steve paid the bill and suggested a walk along the water. She told him just for a few minutes because it was due to rain soon. He didn't believe her. She intertwined her arm to his and found herself enjoying his company more and more.

"So why geology? College that young had to mean you were beyond your years."

She shrugged, "All I have ever known I guess. I mean. My parents dragged me around the world for their research and home schooled me. I knew about rock formations and sediments before I could ride a bike. It's in my blood they would say."

Steve could relate, "My family is all military. Grandfather pearl harbor, Dad Vietnam then cop, after my mom died I got shipped to Military school back on the mainland. So I can see where you are coming from."

"It's rough losing a parent. Young?"

"16. Car accident. And yourself?"

"I was 14. Both perished during an eruption in Guatemala."

He whistled and shook his head, "That's got to leave a mark."

"It's the one place I won't go. But we move on. I flew across country after being accept to Stanford the next year. Finished within one year due to all my extra classes I'd taken. It's where I met Bob. He was the head of the geology department and old friend of my parents. So. It would seem natural to want to stick around him."

"How did you end up in Hawaii?"

"Bob was offered head researcher at the lab here. So I applied for a graduate program at UH and was accepted full scholar ship. I graduate in 3 months. So I can officially be labeled at Dr. Reynolds."

He smiled, "Nice ring to it."

"I think so."

A clap of thunder from up above startled them.

"Oh man. We won't make it back to the car. I told you we shouldn't walk far!"

"This is Hawaii, I'm sure it's just white noise. The rain won't even-"

As if on cue a downpour hit them. She looked at him in disbelief and he grabbed her hand to run. The storm moving quickly above them. Thunder getting louder.

"I told you! It's raining!" She screamed through the rain as they ran.

"Oh really" He screamed back."I hadn't noticed!" They didn't make it to the car but Steve found an overhead of a closed food stand. She was laughing trying to catch her breath as he dragged her under shelter.

"Maybe," She wheezed, "Maybe you should take this as a sign to just listen to me."

Steve had his hands on his hips huffing his chest, "Maybe you should stop being right."

She shook her head in disagreement, "Sorry Commander. Never going to happen." She jumped again at the thunder above them. Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"Works with active and flowing lava pits and thunder is her downfall."

She let out an annoyed hmm as he pulled her closer. "I'm not afraid of storms."

He smiled and leaned forward, "That so?"

"UmHmm."

"Good. Then you won't mind when I do this."

He moved slowly, taking his time to enjoy her in his arms. He move his hands down and laid them on her hips. She was soaking wet. Her dress ruined. She was nervous in his arms but he could;t imagine her being anywhere else. Without a second thought he then fit his mouth to hers. As he predicted was so worth the wait. She let out a low moan, and her arms came up to wrap around his waist, to draw him into her. She fisted her hands in the back of his shirt and took it all in.

When he pulled away her eyes were still closed. She smiled and moved closer.

"That was-" She gave him a half laugh, "Commander you can't just-"

He kissed her again taking her breath away and she pulled from him laughing. She hit his chest.

"Steve. Stop!"

"So you do know my name."

She stepped away when she just want to step forward and he gave her the distance. The rain had let up around them.

"I don't want the night to end." She admitted. He stepped forward and wen to pull her close again.

"So let's not. We can go have coffee. Or go to my hotel for coffee. Then we can have coffee tomorrow morning."

She leaned into his embrace and sighed, "As much as I like coffee. It's probably not a good idea."

He rested his chin on her head, "It's ok. There is always coffee for another time."

She moved to look up at him and brought her hand to his cheek, "But. If you want you can drive me home and I might be persuaded to make out in the driveway."

That was a plan Steve definitely could agree too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: So incredibly humbled that people are following this story. So after work I did what I do best. Write out another chapter for all of you! Now. Angst alert. Just saying. Though it's all part of the the plan! Enjoy! And let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Hesse**

The first time she heard the name Hesse was the night of her graduation from the University of Hawaii.

Steve was in town. Steve had surprised her. It was the most perfect surprise she could've asked for in truth. Steve had been there in his Navy Blues whistling as she received her doctorate.

She hadn't expected him to be there.

He was on an assignment the last 3 weeks. Then again nothing about the last 3 months have been normal. She had never been in a relationship this intense this fast before and it scared the shit out of her, but it was also a thrill and she loved every second of it. For some reason he kept calling and she kept answering.

So when he took her in his arms and whisked her away to his truck she decided to not questions his motives.

Besides.

It had been a long 3 weeks of separation.

He drove very fast to her house.

Cradling the back of her head, he kissing her one way and then another, he walked her backward, over to the bed. "Steve." She broke the kiss, "Steve. What about dinner." Her knees hit the edge and she tumbled back, sprawling across the mattress. Steve came down on top of her, took her mouth again, and savaged it until she gave up talking. "Dinner can wait. You. Me. Now."

She decided it was not worth arguing.

She awoke some hours later. Dinner long forgotten. She stretched and turned and reached out to the other side of the bed and found it empty. Groaning she opened her eyes and noticed the sheets had been cold for some time. Kupua sitting there staring at her. She smiled and waved at him when she sat up and looked around the room for Steve. She heard hushed voices coming from down the hallway and she was curious. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed his T shirt before throwing it over her head and walking through the doors. The dog just yawned and walked to his own bed in the corner of the room.

She looked down the hall and found him standing in the middle of her living room in just his sweat pants. Obviously upset with whoever was on the other line.

"Look I'll be out there in 20 minutes. Have a team ready to deploy. You get any word that Hesse has made a move I hear about it alright. Fine. McGarrett out."

He slammed his phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Work got you down Brah?"

He turned surprised and his mouth went dry as he took in her appearance. He held his phone towards her.

"That. That is my shirt."

She looked down confused and tugged the edges down a bit, "This? Nah. I got this a couple weeks ago. But. If you want it, I might be in the mood to bargain. If you have something I want."

He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, "What did you have in mind?"

She let out an exasperated breath and shook her head, "Not something you can accomplish in 10 min."

He squinted his eyes, "The boat on your birthday said different."

She rolled her eyes, "Flaw. I was flawed. It was heat of the moment. I was intoxicated. Everything was intensified"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll say." He kissed her soundly as she held him close. He groaned and stepped away. "As much as I want a repeat of last night I have to go."

She understood , "I know. It's your job. I'm kind of getting used to these fly byes. Feel like I'm dating James Bond or something."

"Nah. He isn't as cool as me."

She shrugged and walked past him patting his bare chest, "You go get ready. I'll make the coffee."

"I thought we just had coffee." He called over his shoulder.

"HAH. That's funny." She walked into the kitchen, "Towels in the closet."

After a 3 minute shower and a quick dressing he was ready with his pack to go. She walked up with a thermos of coffee and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for the surprise. It meant a lot you were here today. Even if it was just for a couple hours."

"It was important to you. So it was important to me." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

She followed him out, "You know I'm a Doctor now." She yelled as he was walking to the car. "That's a big deal."

He stood on the steps into his truck and hung over the door. "Goodnight Dr. Reynolds."

She smiled and waved, "Have a safe trip Commander McGarrett."

"I'll call you!"

"Maybe I'll answer!"

With a final wave he pulled out of her driveway. Lia looked at her watch. She still had time before she was due anywhere important. She could get a few more hours of rest.

Things changed after that night. She didn't know what had happened on that mission. But she knew when Steve had reappeared the next time he was different. Colder. Distant. Suddenly things began to changed. Missed calls. No responses. It was clear that something was troubling him and he was pushing her away. She was trying to accommodate him, giving him his space.

She just needed to know where they stood.

He walked into her office on a Wednesday. She was on a conference call with a colleague on the mainland back in the states who was begging her to come out and teach a semester course for summer interns interested in her program. She met his eyes and the look he carried was what she was dreading these last couple weeks.

"Gary, I am going to have to call you back. Thanks" She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. "Steve. What brings you out here."

He cleared his throat, "Thought it would be appropriate to see you in person."

"Sure. Come in. Shut the door behind you."

He did what she had asked and stood in front of her desk.

She offered him the chair but he refused, "No. Thanks. I'd rather stand."

"Alright." She looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know that I haven't been ignoring you. Just. I've been busy."

She clicked her tongue against the inside of her cheek and nodded, "I see. Well I am very happy you have found the time to pencil me in."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "It's been a rough couple of weeks I get it. I just thought with your new projects it would be better if I just stayed away."

She rocked back and forth on her chair slowly and point to him, "Just not let me know right. Keep me in the dark."

He nodded, "I admit it. I should have called you but-"

She suddenly sat up and tossed the pencil on the table, "Damn it Steve. This isn't about you calling. This is about you know thinking you shouldn't trust me. Or just let me in."

"Look." He point out, "Things are tough right now. Stuff you wouldn't even begin to understand."

"So then tell me that. Don't leave me in the dark thinking I did something wrong." She raised a finger to silence him, "No. I'm speaking."

"This is about that last mission." She finally expressed, "The one after Graduation. That night. you got a phone call." She began snapping her fingers, "Something dealing with hear from Hesse."

He looked shaken for a minute, 'How do you know about Hesse?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Except you were trying to find them. Then you came back and things weren't ok. Now we aren't ok. Are we?"

His silence gave her the answer. She got up from her chair and walked to stare out her window. He moved closer to her but she raised hand to stop him.

"Just don't" She refused to look in in the eye, "Look. I'm going to the mainland at the end of this week. I won't be back for a while."

He looked away and clenched his jaw, "Mainland? As in-"

"The states."

He crossed his arms defensively, "Just up and go? Just like that? What about your program?"

"The Harris Foundation is up and running. Our new sensors and monitors already in place. My team on the base can handle things. If not I'm just a phone call away."

He was visibly angry now, "How long?"

She finally turned to him, "3 months."

"What about us?" He asked.

She didn't know whether she was going to laugh or cry, "Steve. I have been here the whole time. You have to decide what this means," She referenced between them, "I'm not sticking around waiting for an answer. So you need to resolve whatever personal issue is going on with you soon or end this. It's not fair to both of us."

"Ok." He complied.

"Ok." She answered.

The tension was thick in the room.

"Anything else Commander McGarrett?"

He shook his head. "That would be all. Have a nice day Dr. Reynolds."

He left her office and she made a quick call to Gary accepting his offer.

It took Steve McGarrett 2 weeks to come up with an answer. In the form of a text. Containing very few choice words such as "Serious." Followed by "Too Soon." with a conclusion of "Just ending it."

She got his message loud and clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: Surprise! Happy Saturday!

* * *

**Decisions**

She was going to be late. Even on her day off she could still manage to find something that would distract her from the task at hand. She had an 8 clock reservation for dinner at the Hilton. She was meeting her adviser Pete overseeing the new scholarship program she was trying to get on board for the lab. Who knew that heading an entire science research team was so political. She was mentally creating a list of things she needed to do for some R&amp;R. One was a hike up the mountain. A little alone time and soul searching.

Even though the summer rush was over, there was still so much to do at the lab. She had been back from her semester session for 2 weeks and had thrown herself into work. Maybe companies all over the world wanted to help fund her research seeing the data coming back from the new machines. Grant offers were coming in from all over. She had so many options to sort through. The busy life was working for her and she was blessed for these opportunities.

The mainland had been wonderful. Seeing so many eager minds starting off in the field she loved so much. they had been surprised at how young she was upon arrival but spending every waking hour together in the desert it seemed overshadowed aged. They found she was a professional, this was her expertise and had come to respect her.

Grabbing her keys she kissed Pua goodnight and headed out the door. The Island was surging tonight with people. She loved seeing it so busy and full f life, it was a major highlight living here. She enjoyed calm and relaxed environments but only for so long. She pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton and gave her keys to the Valet before stepping inside. Greg was standing at the door of the restaurant waiting for her. She smiled and approached him, "Oh Pete! It's so good to see you!"

He gave her a friendly hug in return, "Aloha Lia! You are looking refreshed. Hows the lab?"

"Busy!" She chucked, "How's Leanne and the kids."

He let out a controlled breath, "Busy as well. Who knew twin toddlers would be so much work."

She laughed as he escorted her into the restaurant.

She laced her fingers over her plate as he looked through the files.

"Now with the funding are you interested in housing as well or just the actual course being offered." He asked.

"All full. We are currently zoning land areas where we can make small housing for dorms we can offer students. I want them at the disposable of the park and the labs when ever possible. Also maybe 2 or 3 jeeps as well. Strictly for students to use since the staff all have their own."

He whistled, "You are looking at quite a bit of money. But if it were any other person I would say this wouldn't work. Though with your reputation and qualifications. You have offers from all over who want to help fund research.'

She took a sip of her water, "Good thing I have an adviser who I trust to make it all work."

A bit later Pete excused himself for a minute to head to the men's room. She let her eyes wander around people watching. When she looked at the entrance she felt her heart drop.

Commander Steve Garrett was walking through the door. With a very beautiful brunette accessory on his arm. It was as if he could feel her eyes and he looked up. The moment they made eye contact she felt every memory and the rush he had given her. He dropped his smile and just looked at her. The woman tugged at his arm for them to follow their hostess and Lia broke the connection. She reached for her water and took a long sip hoping to hydrate herself. She nervously began to await Pete's arrival back to the table so she could try an wrap this dinner up early. Thinking of excuses that wouldn't make her seem totally insane.

She had politely spoke with Pete for another 20 min before ending the night with lack of sleep as her fall. Pete was understanding and gave her a big hug and whispering he would call her in the morning and maybe even sign up him and his wife for one of her tours. She gave his hand a squeeze and walked out of the restaurant.

She walked outside and handed her keys to the Valet. Praying to the island gods that he would find her car quick so she could make a speedy exit and just get home.

"Lia." A rough voice called out from behind her. Well. Guess this Valet was not quick enough. She turned to face the Commander. He looked good she admitted.

"Hello Steve. Shouldn't you be back inside, I don't think your date would want you out here."

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't form any words.

"Lia...look this isn't-"

"Isn't what?" She spit out, "This isn't what you wanted me to find out? It's cool. Really. We aren't together anymore. So who you want to be non serious with is your business."

He furrowed his brow, "That's not fair."

"Yeah well." She snapped, "Neither is a breakup through a text message but we all manage somehow."

Her car turned the corner and began heading towards her.

He pointed a finger at her, "That's pretty low considering how chummy you and lawyer bob seemed inside just now makes me seem you aren't so broken up after all."

She raised her hand to respond but just shook her head, "You are a child Steven McGarrett. And a sad one at that." The Valet pulled up, getting out of the car he handed the keys to her.

"By the way Steve. Not serious is a good look for you. Hope you are better with this model than the last."

Without another word spoken she got into her car and drove away. Steve ran a frustrated hand through his hair and walked back into the hotel.

50505050505050505050

"Now with your partner I want you guys to take turns. You have the pen in place hanging from the box so now we are going to illustrate what the monitor does."

"Like an earthquake hitting the island?" One of the kids asked. Lia nodded.

"That's right Liliana this box is going to simulate how we measure earthquakes from the volcanoes. So I want you guys to hit the table really hard, and your partners will pull the paper out slowly. Now. Go!"

She couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart watching the kids use their homemade Seismometer. Bob would've loved this. The kids ran up to her with glee as they showed her their readings.

"My earthquake was huge!"

"Look at the jumps! that could've caused a tsunami!"

"Mine would've taken out the city!"

She laughed and took their papers, "OK kiddos. Ku'u aku. Let your partners have a try."

She looked at the back of the visitor zone and saw a woman in uniform standing by the fence. Observing her and the kids outside. She called over one of her coworkers.

"Hey Rani? Watch the kids for a min, I'll be right back." She looked to the little ones. "Keep up with your reading guys. I want full reports on the activity in the area when I get back."

She walked along the path of the visitor center and marched over to the woman who was watching her she seemed familiar but couldn't quite place her.

"Can I help you? I'm Dr. Reynolds. Head researcher. You seem a bit lost-"

"Lt. Catherine Rollins, Naval Intelligence." She held out her hand. Lia was skeptic to take it.

"Naval Intelligence. We haven't had any-"

"I'm not here on official business. I've come to talk to you about a mutual acquaintance of ours."

Then it finally dawned on her, this was the woman from the Hilton 2 weeks ago. Lia laughed and shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

"Lt. If you are worried I am going to try and win Steve McGarrett back let me reassure you that the ship has sailed a moved on." She took a hair tie from her pocket and pulled her hair into a bun. Feeling self conscious suddenly. Catherine smiled.

"I don' know what you have assumed about mine and Steve's relationship, but we haven't been more than friends for quite some time."

"So he just takes all his pretty colleagues out for 5 star dinner than?" She crossed her arms, "Must be a good friend to have."

Catherine bit the inside of her cheek, "Steve and I have been through a lot. We are good friends. I'm here because I'm worried about him. I know what he did was wrong but if you could just-"

"I don't know if you realize it, but Steve McGarrett is an adult. I'm sure he can handle himself. Besides. He made his decision. Not me. I'm the one respecting it. So if you want to play messenger then I would suggest you tell him to do the same."

Catherine sighed frustrated at the young woman in front of her, "I know he is a lot to handle. Emotionally. Believe me but he has good intentions. He still cares for you. greatly. Maybe if you go and see him-"

She gave Catherine a polite smile and looked to the kids, "I hate to break up this pow wow Lt.. But respectively he can greatly care for me from a distance then because he made it clear we are over. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my kids. Good day."

Catherine watched the woman walk back to the children at the day camp. She was getting a headache. Never had she surrounded herself with such stubborn human beings before.

50505050505050

She was walking out to her jeep for a mid day hike the next day when she saw Steve leaning against her truck. Waiting for her.

"You know stalking is still a crime in this country. Regardless of your rank." She muttered as she tossed her backpack into the open trunk.

"I know Catherine came to see you."

"Oh." She shot him amused look. "You mean your 'friend'. Yes. She did stop by. Nice lady. Very pretty."

He looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching her walk around him to the drivers side door,"I thought we might go and talk somewhere. Let me explain things."

She put her hand on the handle and shook her head, "I really don't have the time Steve." She wanted to let him explain, but she wasn't ready to hear what he wanted to tell her. Her heart wasn't ready.

"Please. Lia." He begged.

She looked at the man in front of her. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was the right thing to do.

_Get the closure_.

"Ok." She agreed, "On my terms though."

He nodded, "Absolutely. Anywhere you want."

She snorted, "Which means the hot dog stand on the beach."

Her assistant Ronny came running out of the house in full alert.

"Dr. Reynolds! We have an emergency on the Crater trail! A boy walked off and fell through the surface into a lava tube."

Lia's eyes went wide and she looked to Steve. In a instant she ran past Steve to her backpack in the trunk and got out her satellite phone. She tossed it to Ronny.

"Ronny I need you to call search and rescue and have them meet me at the accident site. Get a medical team as well. Tell the family to stay away from the hole and monitor only!" She slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the jeep. Steve followed and got into the front seat with her.

"What do you think your doing." She squeaked. "This is an emergency! You can't you-"

"Coming with you."

"I don't think so. This is not your responsibility. This is a job for the professionals."

He begged to differ, "You are my responsibility and you aren't going out there alone."

She was upset and pissed but she didn't argue. She threw the jeep into reverse and they sped down the road to the trail entrance. She jumped out of the car after park and got her bags from the trunk. They ran down the trail as quick as they could. She could see the crowd over looking the bridge above the ground.

"Attention everyone!" She called running up to them. "I need all non family members to evacuate the area immediately. This is a safety protocol. Commander McGarrett will escort you all back to your car. Your full cooperation is needed to get this done."

She watched as they all filtered out, Steve told her he would be right back and to not move.

She walked over to the remaining persons. Which was only one, she figured her to be the boys mother.

"Ma'am? Are you his mother." The frightened woman nodded.

"Yes, Im Michelle Greer. My son..Elijah. He fell through the ground. I'm so worried I can't hear him anymore."

Lia nodded.

"Please!" His mother pleaded grabbing Lia's hands, "He is only a little boy." She began weeping. Lia took the woman into her arms and consoled her.

"I understand you are scared but we have the best people here. Now, I need to know everything."

The mother wiped her eyes with a tissue, "We were reading the information plate at the end of the bridge when Elijah just suddenly hopped the fence. Said he saw treasure in the sand. Then he walked maybe 20 feet and just fell. Please you have to help him."

She squeezed the woman's arm and nodded, "Don't worry Ms. Greer. I'll get him out."

She walked over to the area where the boy hopped over the fence. She got rope, helmet mask, and her carabiner. Footsteps appeared on the bridge.

"I told you specially not to make any moves." He argued watching her gear up, harness already secured. She reached into her pocket and pulled out gloves to put on.

"That boy is in a direct route form a very talkative mountain Steve. There is probably gas flowing through and he could be unconscious. This area has a high concentrated vents of steam that can also appear. So no Commander," She sneered, "I am making a move. If I don't get him out of there now he isn't going to make it." She wrapped the rope around the wooden fence and tied it securely.

"God Damn it Lia." He took the carabiner and clipped it to her harness. Tugging it to make sure it was secure.

"Should I be worried? You got this?" She asked holding onto her harness.

He kissed her swift and hard. "I got you. Now go."

She smiled and slid the gas mask on. She gave him a thumbs up and climbed over the railing. She took a cautious step forward searching for weak spots.

"Stable!" She called through the mask. Steve placed his hands on the railing and watched her head to the open hole. She saw no steam from the vents which meant it wasn't burning below. A good sign. The sparkle in the sand was Silica. The sun making it sparkle in the bright light. She took a step and stopped suddenly. Steve leaned forward.

"What?" He called out, his pulse quickening.

She shook her head and began to turn around. "Nothing, I'm fine. it was just AHH-" She suddenly fell through the ground.

"LIA!" Steve screamed. The rope shot forward with the fall and he grabbed it and pulled to secure it.

The fell knocked the wind out of here when she hit the floor of the tube. Her mask broken on impact. She pushed herself up, blood dripping to the floor. Confused she touched her head and sucked in a breath. That was going to leave a mark. Then she started to cough and her suspicion was correct. There was gas in the tube. She looked around until she saw Elijah's body on the floor. She ran over and turned him over and checked for a pulse. It was there but low. She had to get him out of the exposure. She went into her backpack and got the extra gas mask and put it on the boy. She put her hand on the wall of the tube and she could feel the heat through her gloves.

She could hear Steve yelling from above.

"I'M OK! I FOUND ELIJAH! HE IS UNCONSCIOUS BUT ALIVE!"

It was getting hotter by the second. She could see the steam off of their bodies. That could mean a blast at any second. Above her she saw shadows. Search and rescue surrounded the opening.

"Stay back!" She yelled, "Let me get him hooked to my harness then you can pull me up."

She secured him, their skin hot to touch. She wondered if it was just her that was having a difficult time breathing. Pushing through the wave of dizzyness she got the boy clipped on. When he was secure she tugged on the rope for clearance and she felt them being lifted up slowly. It felt like forever before they made it to the surface. Upon reaching the opening she felt hands grab her sides and pull both her and the boy out of the hole. Her chest burned. Her arms burned. When she tried to draw in air, it seared up into her throat. The paramedics released the boy from his harness and he was whisked away. She was being dragged back as well by Search and Rescue. She started ripping off her harness. She threw off her mask. They lifted her over the fence where Steve took her and brought her into his arms. She turned her face into Steve's shoulder. "Can't. Can't breathe."

"Hold on Lia. I got you. Just hold on."

He lifted her up and began walking towards the Ambulance. A stretcher waiting for them.

"We need to get her to a hospital." She vaguely remembered him telling the paramedics and he set her down. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

They secured her and lifted her into the back, "We are going to Ka'u do you want to ride with her,"

Steve shook his head. "No I'll drive behind you guys and meet you there. Just get her there safe."

50505050505050

She heard voices as she came too. Felt hands on hers stroking—light, gentle, soothing touches. She felt horrible. Everything seemed to hurt. She began opening her eyes, she went to speak but nothing came out.

"Hey, easy now. You're a the hospital Lia. You are safe."

When her vision became clear she saw Steve sitting next to her bed. Her hand resting in his.

"The boy?" She croaked out, "Did he make it?"

Steve nodded and scooted the chair closer handing her some water which she gladly took, "You saved his life. He'll be fine. He woke up couple hours ago. Vitals are stable."

She closed her eyes and rested against the pillow in relief.

"I'm going to get the doctor. Sit tight." He kissed her hand and walked out of the room. She looked at her arms and they were wrapped in bandages. She felt pain all over. Steve came back with the doctor in tow. He was at least smiling while looking at chart.

"Ms. Reynolds." he beamed, "I'm very glad you are awake. I was worried when I heard you had been exposed. I'm Doctor Maki"

"How long was I out?" She questioned.

"About 10 hours. You had mild to severe burns on your arms from the steam pocket you were exposed with along with toxic gas. So after having you on a ventilator we were able to clear your system and you should have no long term affects. However..." He looked at Steve.

Lia looked between them both."However what?"

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at her chart.

"You suffered a pretty serious blow to the head on your fall." She went to reach for her head but then advised against it from the burns on her arms.

"That means what doc?"

"It means you need to be under care after you leave for at least a week while you heal. Seeing as you have no emergency contact on the Island-"

She looked back and forth between the doctor and Steve. Then it connected and she shook her head.

"No way. I'll stay here. Or I'll call someone else."

Steve moved to her bedside, "Lia no one else on your list is available and I have medical training."

"You also leave in the middle of the night to go play Gi Joe!" She turned to the doctor, "All the time! Did he mention that!"

Steve held up his hand to quiet her, "Hey! I'm on R&amp;R right now. And it's already been cleared by your work and Aaron."

She narrowed her eyes, "You called Aaron."

He nodded his head in confusion, "Yeah. Lia...He was your Emergency contact. In London. On vacation.."

She groaned and laid back against her pillow.

"Should've just stayed in the Lava tube."

"It's ultimately up to you Ms. Reynolds but I can't let you leave without verified care until your next appointment.

Great. So it was her decision. She actually had to say this was not ok. Knowing it totally wasn't.

She sank in her bed and groaned, "Sure. You can release me into his care. Unfortunately."

Doctor Maki patted her legs, "You'll be fine. I know Commander McGarrett well. You will be in the best hands."

Steve gave her a twenty watt smile. She ignored them both and closed her eyes. Wishing to be anywhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: Happy Monday! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I absolutely loved writing it. :)

* * *

**Trust.**

Whoever said third times a charm would be correct. Because on the third day everything went to hell.

She had thought they were in good place. Granted she was going crazy being so close to him and not being able to sort out her feelings. But she was going to take whatever she could get.

They had gone to the farmers market that morning. Steve was picking up some produce when he watched a man come up behind Lia. His hand went to his concealed weapon and was about to pull it out when she turned and squealed before jumping into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around in a bear hug. Steve put a pip into his step to meet up with them.

"Gosh what are you doing here!" She questioned as the man set her down.

"I got in town last night. Went by your place and your neighbor said you were over here. So here I am!"

Lia pressed her lips together and hugged him again, "God! Look at you! It's great to see you!"

"Ahem." A voice cleared behind them. Lia released her friend and turned around.

"Steve!" She said brightly, as she pulled Steve close. "This is my friend Shane Moore. Shane this is Commander Steve McGarrett." The two men sized each other up. Shane broke first and held out his hand. Steve took it and made sure to give a good squeeze.

"How do you two know each other?" He questioned, Lia and Shane looked at each other and laughed.

"Lia here stole my internship right from under me while at Stanford."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you had a flawed Thesis and Bob picked me. Besides, I didn't see you complaining about your project in Costa Rica when I was researching. It looks good on you."

"We did have some good times. The coffee was great too." Shane winked.

Steve coughed and turned his head away.

Lia rolled her eyes. "Can't win them all."

Steve blinked and looked at Lia, "Because you know so much about losing."

She pinched his arm and smiled and turned back to her friend, "Well Shane. I won't be at the lab till next week but I would love to catch up. You have my number?"

"Course. It's one of the reasons I am here." He pointed to her head bandage, "When you get all healed I'll be around. Can't wait to get out in the field and see those new machines you got cooked up."

She gave him a polite smile and one last hug.

"It's good to see you! Don't be a stranger."

She and Steve walked away and headed back to their truck. He was quiet as they drove back to her place. Pua met then at the door with glee and followed Lia into the kitchen. When they were inside they set the bags on the table. Lia started taking out the produce and washing them in the sink.

"I think you are right about buying fresh. I'm going to have to start fending for myself when you leave so this is a great start."

Steve ignored her and walked out of the kitchen.

She looked at Pua, "Oh man." She put the fruit away and dried her hands on the towel next to the sink and before following him. He was in the living room opening up his laptop and she stood in the doorway.

"I don't want to fight," he says clenching his jaw and he typed on his computer.

She raised her eyebrow, "It will cause a fight?"

He glances at Lia, chin resting on his hand and nodded. She tapped her fist against the doorway and thought about what might be wrong and then smiled.

"This is about Shane."

His eyes went back to the screen,"Pretty and Smart."

"Steve." She argued, "Look. Shane is a friend."

He stopped typing and cocked his head to the side. "A friend who you used to have coffee with in Costa Rica."

"HAH!" She yelled pointing at him. "That's fresh! Oh that's fresh." She walked away and headed back to the kitchen. Steve got up quick and followed her.

"So you don't deny it."

"Deny what?" She asked while taking an apple and setting it on the cutting board.

"You and Shane. An ex boyfriend perhaps."

She turned to face him. "Whatever did or didn't happen with Shane and I is my own business. And I would like you to drop it."

"But when you accuse me and Catherine."

She looked up from chopping her apple. "Which was a real thing. As in your guys had a thing. There was a thing to be had. So me assuming was not out of the blue.'

"Fine. Yes. Catherine and I had a relationship. But it's over. Done. Now what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about- Jesus you are infuriating. What about you and Shane. Did you guys have a relationship."

She slammed her knifed to the board. Pua barked at her.

She got herself until control before speaking very softly.

"No. No Shane and I did not have a relationship. Much to his dismay. Did he try in Costa Rica. Yes. Did I take him up on his offer. No. That's it. End of story."

Steve nodded and backed off, "Ok."

"Ok?" She asked frustrated.

He shrugged, "Ok. That's all I needed to know."

She pushed the apples aside and turned to face him.

"I'm going for a walk."

"A walk? What- No. LIA!" She was already out the door the dog following close. He was behind her in a heartbeat. "Lia! Come on."

"No Steve. NO!" She stopped walking and turned to face him."You can't just attack me over something like this."

He was silent and just stared at her.

"Steve. The first step to a relationship. Any good relationship, happens to be trust. Which we do not have. We didn't have it in then. We don't have it now. So if you will excuse me. I am going for a walk. Something I don't need your permission for, nor do I care."

She left him in her back drive and headed down the path to the beach with Pua closely behind her.

Steve gave her his space.

505050505050505050

She returned some hours later calmed down. Kupua walked into the house and went straight to the couch to lay down. She followed inside and found Steve at her kitchen table nursing a beer. There were files on the table in front of him. He offered her a chair to sit down. Confused she took the chair and he pushed a file in front of her. It said Naval Intelligence.

"Go ahead." He offered. "Open it."

She looked at the folder and back at him, "Steve this is confidential. This is United States property. Government Property. If they-"

"Lia." He interrupted, "This is me trusting you."

She swallowed and nodded before opening the file. It contained a picture of two men via satellite image. The surname Hesse below both of them. She went through the file and saw some pretty horrific things.

"I don't understand?" She whispered.

He interlocked his hands and leaned forward.

"These men, are very bad people. People who are always a step ahead of me."

She continued flipping through pages.

"Steve-"

"It's why I was so distant. I became so involved in this case and it just consumed me. Still bothers me."

"Then what changed?" She whispered aloud. Shutting the file and pushing it back.

"You." He whispered taking the folder back.

"Me?"

"You came into my life and knocked everything off balance. When it came down to my duty on this mission or you. I had to take a step back."

She nodded, "You should've told me."

"I realize that now and I agree. I was scared and that wasn't a feeling I was used to. Knowing if anything were to happen to you.

"Steve," She rolled her eyes, "I'm not your responsibility."

"As long as there is something going on between us you are. I protect the ones I care about. You included."

She sat up and scooted closer to him. Put her hand to the back of his head and pulled him close and before kissing him. He held her face and did not let go. When she pulled away she ran her thumb across his cheek.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. It means a lot to me."

He kissed the inside of her palm. "You mean a lot to me. Which makes what I'm about to tell you more difficult."

"What is it."

"I got a call today. After you are cleared on medical leave I'm to report to the base. I'm being deployed."

"Deployed?" She shot her eyes and and forth looking at him. "As in middle east. Front lines you can be killed in a second deployed."

He laughed and looked down. "As in Afghanistan on a military base with the best soldiers I know. There really isn't a front line. This isn't like I'm being drafted for Germany Lia."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel better."

He gave her a defeated chuckle and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't want to give up on us." he admitted, "I'm willing to try again. Do it right this time. No more secrets."

"Ok." She whispered leaning into his chest. "No more secrets." She leaned up and began to kiss his neck.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked with amusement.

"Consummating our relationship."

He narrowed his eyes "Doc said nothing strenuous."

"Well then Commander." She whispered softly into his ear. "You'll just have to do all the work. I have no problem with that. " In a quick second he had his arm under her legs and lifted her out of the chair. He lifted her with no problem at wall and walked them to her bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them.

5050505050505050505050

"I feel nervous. Should I be nervous?" She asked in a panic as they drove the streets towards the base.

Steve put his hand over Lia's while he drove, "Relax. You are going to be fine."

"This is payback."

"On what grounds?"

"I don't know. Something."

He laughed and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Lia, it's just my father."

"Yes, Your father! Whom you neglected to tell me would be at the base. The same base you are shipping off to war from. I am already filled with anxiety about you leaving and now I have to meet your father!"

"He is going to love you."

She shook her head in frustration and opened the passenger mirror above her.

"You look beautiiful Lia. Don't worry."

"You can shut your mouth and keep driving Commander."

The truth is she looked better. The bandage was off her head and the stitches were concealed by her hair. Even though her arms were healing nicely she was self conscious of them and wore a light sweater to cover it up. Her doctor had given her a clean bill of health 2 days ago. Steve told his CO he would be ready to leave a day after. They spent the last three days getting to know each other. Hardly leaving the house and overall just enjoying each others company. Something new to the both of them. Now they were on their way to the Naval Base to see Steve off.

"You know I have a property here. On Oahu."

"Really?" Steve asked surprised. "Where?"

"It's a small condo on the north shore. It was the second property Bob owned. He had it while he worked on this island."

"You mean to tell me we all that time I was spending money on Hotels to visit the big island you could've been here. With me. In Oahu."

She snorted, "You never asked. It never came up. Besides. I hardly ever come to Oahu for work and you know that I basically live at the Lab now."

He agreed. "True, well. I guess when I have some R&amp;R I know where we are staying."

They pulled into the base and Steve showed his badge. He was accepted and let through. He pulled into the visitors parking lot and they exited the vehicle. He grabbed his pack from the back. Tossed it with one hand over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Lia escorting her into the base.

"God I haven't been here since. Well. When we met." She commented.

"It's not that bad of a reason this time."

She gave him some serious side eye, "Says you."

Everyone was busy and running around. He lead her through the building and they reached the hanger outside. She noticed that it wasn't just Steve leaving on the plane. There were dozens of soldiers getting ready and saying goodbye to their families. She swallowed a breath of air and kept her composure. Steve scanned the room for his dad and saw him near one of the tables.

"Dad!" Steve yelled. The man looked up and smiled getting up from his seat to greet them. Steve let go of Lia and pulled his dad into a hug.

"There's my boy. How you feeling." His father asked slapping him on the back.

"Great. Anxious to get back out there but great." She told his father honestly.

He father gave him a proud smile, "That's what I like to hear." He saw Lia standing behind Steve politely giving them space. John would have none of that.

"I see my son forgot his manners back on the Big Island. Come and give me a hug Lia. John McGarrett. Nice to see the woman my son has neglected me for."

She welcomed the older names embrace and gave Steve a look as if to say _you told your father about me. _

She pulled back and looked at the man with admiration, "It's wonderful to meet you John. Steve speaks so highly of you."

"Probably all lies." He turned Lia around in a circle. She laughed. "You did good Steve. This one is a keeper." Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Lia away from his father.

"Act like a professional. Please dad."

John held up his hand, "No Promises. Hey come over here kid. Excuse us Lia."

Steve spoke to his father for quite a bit of time alone. She couldn't tell what hey were saying but she could see that it was needed between both father and son. The loud speaker announced the next flight to depart in 10 min. Steve patted his dad on the shoulder and made his way over to Lia.

"You doing OK?" He asked concerned. Seeing her eyes start to water.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fine. Just. It's different you leaving this time. Knowing where you are going. Part of me wishes you had just snuck out of the house."

"Well. That's not use anymore. Least now you can contact me."

She nodded and pushed the hair out of her face, "Should I be worried?" She whispered looking around at all the families saying goodbye. Not knowing if it would be for the last time.

She couldn't stop the tear that fell onto her cheek. _Dammit_. He thought as he brushed it away.

"I'm going to be fine. Lia. You don't have to worry."

She blotted another one that threatened to fall. "Don't" She pleaded, "Don't do that. I know you are a SEAL and probably 20 thousand other things but I'm allowed to worry OK, don't take that away from me" She clutched his shirt and squeezed the fabric. Not wanting to let go.

"Ok." he whispered as he scanned her eyes. Hating the feeling she was going through.

The speaker blasted again, 5 minutes. She grabbed his face suddenly to kiss him, he wrapped his arms securely around her and brought her close. She felt the warmth of his skin against hers, breathing in his scent, memorizing the contours of his lips, before she pulled away tears free flowing.

"You better get going Commander." She spoke into his chest, "Don't want to miss your flight."

He kissed the top of her head, "Don't miss me too much."

"I always have Shane if I do." she teased.

Steve growled and kissed her one last time before shaking his head.

"You make me crazy."

She laughed and hugged him again, "Stay safe out there Commander. Come back to me."

He nodded and eased away from her slowly. Grabbing his pack he gave his father one last huge and walked away with the other soldiers. Lia walked over to where John was standing who wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine. Don't you worry Lia."

She nodded and gave Steve one last wave as he walked onto the plane. He mouthed Aloha to them and she returned it. They stood in silence as they watched the plane take off. She let out a mournful sigh and John laughed.

"Come on, lets blow this Popsicle joint. You have a couple hours before your flight back to the big island and I know the perfect place for pancakes."

That plan sounded perfect and just what she needed.

"Lead the way John. Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: I have the first chapter of the Hawaii Five-0 universe almost ready to post. That will consist of Lia and Steve during the series run. I will still update this story though. Do not worry! There is a lot of backstory between now and Five-0. I just want to start showing future life and how they have all evolved as a couple. So here you go enjoy! I will try to post again at the end of the week. Then I leave next week on vacation. After a week in the bahamas I will def be back.

enjoy!

* * *

**You Know That Right.**

_It's hot out here. Not home hot. Where the cool breeze gives you a sense of relief after some time. It's dry. Makes me wonder if this is what you would experience during your field studies. I could never get used to it. I'm sure you thrive in it. We have a big mission coming up in the next couple days. Some recon. I have full faith in my boys we can get the job done. Like I said. We are the best._

_I miss you Lia._

_I'll see you soon._

-_**McGarrett.**_

She smiled as she folded the letter up. Opening her desk drawer, she brought out a small manilla the precious note she put it on top of countless others. The first letter had been a surprise. He never told her that he would be doing it. Though it seemed like a very Steve thing to do. She never brought them up either. It was this unspoken gift they would pass between them. Not to say it was their only mean of communication. It was just something they could keep for themselves.

Steve and Lia spent a lot of time emailing and Skyping. It was the only consistent for they had so whenever Steve was given the chance to make a call, she stopped everything to answer. Even if it meant having one of her interns hold the phone to her ear as she took lava samples on the volcano. That was one for the record books for sure. She missed him a lot more than she thought she would. She hoped he missed her, she knew this was his job and he was doing important things. She just wanted him back.

Not to say things were easy.

They fought, even thousands of miles away. Over small things. The date of their actual anniversary that was only a couple days away, the fact that she spends more time at his fathers house than he would care for, the hiring of a man who wanted to date her as one of her lead scientist. You know. The little things.

If she could be honest, which she was always to Steve. Shane was a great addition to the US GS station in Hawaii. He knew his stuff, didn't have to be trained, and basically stayed out of her hair most of the time. This was a busy lab and she had more responsibilities to current students than being out on the field. So knowing Shane was handling the responsibility where she couldn't was a major relief.

Steve trusted her, he just didn't trust the other man around her.

50505050505050505050

She stood at the gala symposium in utter bore. She hated these political parties. wishing she didn't want to wine and dine her way into making contacts or getting people interested in the work they were doing. But as Bob always said. Sometimes you had to wear the tie to get noticed. So she wore her tie alright, and a pair of extremely high and uncomfortable heels.

"I always hated these things," Shane grumbled next to her as he messed with his tie. She smiled and turned to help him. Taking his tie she straightened it and smoothed out his collar.

"We rely on grants and donations, so here we, as much as it pains us."

He lifted the glass to his lips, "These people make in a day what could give 30 students tuition."

She nodded, "Which is why we are here. So we can charm them. Don't look so slouched Shane. Enjoy yourself."

"I am now, standing next to the most beautiful woman in the room." He tucked his arm around her and she tossed her head back laughing.

"You are such a skeeze. Besides," She untangled herself, "Clara wouldn't like that."

"Well it seems Clara doesn't like my work ethic and thinks I spend too much time not with her. So. That is that." He chugged back the flute and put it on a tray as a waiter walked by. Lia frowned and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Shane, I know you were getting serious."

"Well, I guess things change" He whispered as he walked away.

3 hours later she was exhausted and so thankful to be getting home. She wrapped her coat around herself closer and waited for her taxi to arrive.

"Lia wait!"

She turned and Shane ran up to her. She had seen him drink throughout the night so she figured he might be a bit tipsy.

"I thought we might want to get a late night bite" He asked handing his ticket to the valet. "I'll drive."

She contemplated his question but had a feeling there was more to it.

"Shane I think I am going to call it a night, but I'll take a rain check. Besides you probably shouldn't be driving. I was watching you tonight. You probably could do with a cab."

"So you were watching me" He winked, "I thought I felt a gaze."

"I'm a concerned friend. I watch out for all of them"

He took a step closer, "Just a friend?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Afraid so Shane."

He took a step back and rana hand through his hair, "Look. Look!" He spoke louder than he intended, "I know you and that Commander guy have something going on," He was too close for comfort again. "But he isn't here. I am. You shouldn't let life pass on a good thing"

Heartache was a funny thing. She could relate well. She put a comforting hand on him and squeezed his arm, "Shane I think it's best we call it a night before you do something you regret."

As if something compelled him, he instantly leaned forward and kissed her. It was strange. There was nothing there. She pushed him away and shook her head.

"That was completely inappropriate. I think you need to take some time off Shane." She whispered.

"Lia," He pleaded, she stood her ground.

"No Shane. You need to leave." She raised her voice to make her point.

"I think the lady is right." A booming voice spoke behind them. Lia closed her eyes and sunk her head to the ground refusing to turn around.

"Shane please go, if you want any future at this lab then I suggest you take some time to figure out your priorities. You are a dear friend to me so I hope you are able to sort something out,"

Without a word spoken he nodded and walked away. She took a deep breath and turned to see if she was actually just dreaming. Steve stood behind her in full uniform, hat tucked under his arm. He looked menacing.

"Steve" She whispered. Not believing he was here. "Steve what are you-"

He walked towards her slowly, "You said there was nothing to worry about." He lamented, "You told me there was nothing going on. Then I come out here and-"

She wasted no time. She knew he was pissed. She knew what he saw, but it didn't matter. She walked straight up to him, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. This was the man she wanted to kiss her, not Shane, not anyone. Just her Commander. And he was refusing to do anything.

"Kiss me," She mummers against his lips. He stood still. Then tried to pull away.

"Not when you are obviously thinking about someone else."

She locked her hands behind his neck and kept him close.

"You know there is nothing going on. You know I would never do that." She kissed him again. "I can't believe you are here." She was crying now. "What are you doing here!"

He pulled her closer, "I wanted to surprise you. We were given 2 days leave, and I hopped on the first flight out. I have 17 hours before I return to base."

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Steve, you are the only person on this island or any island I want to kiss."

He captured her lips this time on his own and she had to hold back a moan. He always managed to take her breath away every time.

"So," He whispered against her lips, "I have 17 hours up for grabs. Know of anything we can do."

She laughed, "I can think of a few things we can do tonight. Burn some of that energy you have going on."

"Good. I have my car"

He bent over and swung her into his arms. She held him close and laughed as he practically ran to the car and dumped her into the passenger seat.

50505050505050505050

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as he slept. She still couldn't believe he was here. In Hawaii. With her. She was thankful for whatever moments were responsible for this happening. It was something she wanted to cherish even for a small amount of time.

He moved underneath her and she scooted closer. He began to stir and ran his hand down her bare back.

"Good morning," He groaned. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good morning Commander."

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and then back at Lia. Seeing their clothes scattered everywhere.

"Well, I would definitely say that was Mission Accomplished."

She hit his chest and shook her head, "I really liked that dress. "

He shrugged, "I really liked ripping it off you."

"Neanderthal."

"It's one of my charming quirks."

She pressed her lips together and rested against him, curled into his side. He laced his hands with hers.

"I love you. You know that right?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "I know. I love you too."

He ran his hand down her back, "I was going to tell you last night. My big surprise. Then I see you making out with some punk-"

She elbowed him in the side, He laughed and just pulled her close. He rolled her onto her back and began to kiss her again. She held him close.

A soft whining appeared at the door. She chuckled.

"I guess someone else misses you too." She whispered looking up at him.

Steve jumped away and tossed the covers away before getting out of bed, "Can't lock him out forever!'

He opened the door and Steve yelled. "Aw, Pua. Come here boy!" The German Shepard barked and jumped onto the bed. Lia laughed and hid under the covers.

"Ugh you are so obnoxious. Get him down."

"It's one of the qualities you love about me. Get over it."

She kept that smile under the blanket to herself. He cleared his throat and she brought the blanket down. She looked to see him holding a package. She raised her brow in confusion.

"What is that?"

He tossed it to her, "Your one year anniversary one that is happening in 3 days."

"5." She instantly corrected. She pulled the slip of the tape and opened the package. She reache din and pulled out a piece of fabric. It was a t shirt. She opened to read it and fell back in hysterical laughter, "Steve." She breathed, "How."

"A pretty girl once told me you could find anything on the internet."

He had given her a shirt. In bold letters it read. "It's A Hard Rock Life"

She was definitely in love.

5050505050505050505050

He looked at the address on his phone and checked the GPS to make sure he was arriving at the right destination. He knew he trusted her. He knew he vowed that secrets were over. But today wasn't just about her. It was about the actions of another. So yes.

He lied to her.

He told her he had some meeting with a fellow soldier he had to take before leaving when really he was turning into the apartment of one Shane Moore. Pulling into a spot he hopped out of his truck. Locking his car behind him he casually made his way through the complex and hopped up the stairs to his level. When he reached the door he pounded his fist on it.

When no one answered he just got louder.

"God damn it already." He heard from inside, "Who the hell do you-" Shane opened the door and was met by a fist connecting to his face.

"Jesus Christ." the scientist screamed, "Jesus. Fuck. Steve." He looked up at the Commander, "Fuck."

"You know I'm a sensible man Shane," He stated calmly. Fist clenching. "and I respect Lia and what she does. So for some god damn reason I trusted her in hiring you. Knowing you had other intentions. You know why Shane? Because I can see things she can't. Like when someone wants to take advantage of a situation."

The man reached over to a nearby table and grabbed what looked like a tower to apply to his nose "Steve. Look it's not what- I was drinking!"

"Bullshit. This has been in the works since she let you back in. I know what it was. I'm deployed. You thought you might try a reconnect. It's a fairly common move on girls back at home. A bit of a warning." He took a step closer through the door of the apartment. "The next time you put a hand on any woman without their consent. You'll need a lot more than a towel to clean up the mess" Shane went white. "Am I clear?"

The man nodded and stuttered.

"C-Crystal."

"Good "

Steve reached into his pocket and brought out a bag and tossed it to Shane.

"Ice it for the next 6-8 hours and you should go back to looking like the asshole you were before. And this stays between us"

He left the apartment whistling and walked down the stairs. Now he could enjoy the rest of his day with his girl.

50505050505050505050

As she went over the field observations from the current batch of interns she felt her eyes needed a quick break. She stretched in her chair and sat up taking a look out the window. It was a pretty slow day. There was a rain storm passing over so most work was in the labs till things cleared. She walked out of her office and said hello to the visitors and staff passing by. She walked out the front door and watched as a postage truck drove down the pathway to the loading zone. Running out they jogged up the stairs and handed a box to Lia who thanked the worker and walked back into the building. She sat it on Mary's desk and began to sort it.

"Not a lot today," Mary noticed as she made separate piles. Lia shrugged.

"Not surprised. It's been quiet lately."

Her receptionist took a post it note and handed it to Lia,"These are for Dr. Moore. Heard he took some time off. Everything ok."

Lia plastered on a smile and nodded. "Shane needed some personal time to address a few things. I'm sure he will be back. Don't worry your pretty head Mary."

Mary scoffed, "With you at the helm of this boat someone needs to."

Lia just laughed and continued sorting through the mail. She came across a package addressed to her, from Guatemala.

She stopped what she was doing and pushed the box aside.

"Can you sort the rest Mary? I need to check something out."

Without waiting for a response Lia grabbed the envelope and pushed her way through the employee doors.

She hurried back to her office and shut the door quickly. Walking over to her desk and sat down. She took a deep breath and slowly began to open this mystery. Looking inside she held a breath as a journal fell out of the package.

With shaky hands she picked it up and started flipping through. Knowing exactly what it was.

The front page said Thomas Reynolds.

This was her fathers journal.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Happy Saturday. I know this is a short chapter. Been a whirlwind week. Moved into my apartment last week and I am still bringing things over from my old place. Also this is kind of a filler because this story is somewhat wrapping up. I think maybe 3-4 chapters left at most. But those chapters are going to be very awesome! So depending how it goes, lets do this together. I hope everyone has a nice long 3 day weekend (if you have memorial day off. I plan on being a leaf in the wind and not worrying.)

* * *

**Tell That To Your Son**

Life was back to normal after Steve had went back. About a week later Shane was back on the job tail between his legs with small talk and apologies. She understood. Steve had been right though. She had to set boundaries. She didn't want bad blood, nor a hazardous work environment. That wasn't her style. Everyone part of this research center were professionals and that is how she intended them to act.

On her down time she spent most of it on Oahu. John was a godsend to her health. She had learned a great deal about Steve and his upbringing, the heartache his father felt when he sent them away. She wondered if Steve even knew. Another fresh addition was Officer Chin Ho Kelly. John's partner, who was a blast if she could be honest. Chin was about to be married and his finance Malia was a peach. It was good company. Though hopping from the islands was getting to be costly. She thought about moving to Oahu. Considered it. She could work at the base here or take some time off all together. Would Steve like that? Would be mind if they were living in the same region. Sometimes she thought the only way they really worked was from their distance. She hoped that was not the case.

But realistically it was a huge possibility. When she thought about it, Friday though Sunday she was here. She had unlimited travel due to work but it was getting tiring. Mainly because every Saturday she found herself getting beat up by Malia.

Chin had told her that self defense courses were a great way to stay in shape and staying safe. Malia had found a pretty decent place, some mixed martial arts. Then encouraged her to take a look. She was thankful for the advice. It had been 10 weeks since she joined this gym and she felt better than ever. She had more energy and more stamina. She and Malia even left the main class and got their own trainer for private lessons. It felt good to get back in shape.

Thought today, she was currently at odds with the equipment. Malia stood behind her and smacked the back of her head with her glove.

"Come on Reynolds, we don't have all day."

She growled to the woman behind her before kicking the bag in front of her with some pent of frustration she hadn't realized she was carrying. She had been trying to move the bag for over an hour and it seemed she would not pass this part yet. "Roy, I can't. I literally can not move this bag." Her trainer walked around her and shook his head.

"You need to stop focusing on the bag Lia, more about your form. Here."He walked behind her and moved the position of her legs. "Take a deep breath, focus on your muscle." Tapping her calf. "Your strength, which I know you have is all in your minds. Now focus. Try the same kick and move that damn bag."

She narrowed her eyes at the bag in front of her and took a roundhouse kick to the center. The bag moved a pretty decent length. Lia turned towards Roy and jumped up and down.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He clapped with pride and waved her to the side, "Great job. Okay Malia! Get your ass over here and move this damn bag."

505050505050505050

Hours later she was sitting in her Condo with Pua reading over pages from her fathers journal that was laying in her lap. She didn't tell anyone about the package. Not the journal. Nothing. She kept it all to herself. She didn't want to alert anything that wasn't there. Right now she spent her time going over the contents inside.

As she flipping through the pages, she recognized so many things from her past. Their trip to Costa Rica. Iceland. Australia. Memories not forgotten just pushed aside. It was amazing to view things from her fathers perspective. She stopped with curious eyes on a page that had a different tone. Her fathers words were very stern and she recognized words such as "Blast Zone." and "Possible Drug Mules." It sent shivers down her spine. She read a passage from their first trip to Guatemala. She had been sick and wasn't able to go. Stayed with family back in the states. It was year before they would return there to die.

_Maria and I have scouted different regions near the crater. There's been traces of TNT. Maria want's us to let it go but I feel that something much bigger than us is taking place. At our own risk of safety and the safety of my family. I will have to make a choice sooner rather than later._

She cleared her throat and turned the page.

_I called Bob about my suspicions the other night. He told me that was a dangerous assumption and we should move on Maybe he is right. Lia is growing so fast and if anything were to happen to her mother and I. No. I won't even think of that. I'll let it all go. Maybe we need to settle down for a bit, make some roots._

She laughed, they tried that. Lasted only 2 months before the family was back on a plane to some new chaotic event. Though, why had Bob never mentioned he was on a personal level with her family. She knew they had been colleagues. She thought back to what happened with Bob, it been a year and a half since the shooting. Then again she was just a young girl back then, Bob probably never brought it up because it could have struck a nerve. She bit her lip and set the book on the table taking a break. That was enough down memory lane.

2 weeks later another package was delivered. This time to her house on the Big Island. The first thing she did that weekend when she saw John was tell him everything. The newest package had contained her mothers very damaged camera. An item she was told had vanished.

She sat down with him outside, Chin and Malia at the other end of the table. Dinner and beers surrounded them.

"Do you think this means anything?" John questioned softly, not wanting to upset her.

She stroked the neck of her beer, "I don't know. Maybe? I'm very confused. Why do they keep arriving?"

"You did the right thing telling us Lia," Malia reassured her, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Are you going to tell Steve?" John whispered. Her silence was his answer. "Lia...-"

"I'm just not ready. If things...nothing bad is happening. Just packages. If things change I'll tell him. He doesn't need anymore stress. I don't want to burden the time we have to chat with my problems."

John narrowed his eyes, "Lia- you aren't a burden."

She gave him a sad smile, "Tell that to your son."

Chin chuckled, "Okay, how about a change of pace. Classes are going well. You guys are really toning up."

Lia's eyes sparkled, "its awesome. I feel awesome. Roy's a great trainer. Doesn't baby us. Also, I got this one next to me on her ass last week and it was pretty fucking sweet."

Malia picked up her beer, "Don't get used to that feeling. You got lucky."

Chin reached over and tapped Lia's arm, "You're toning up as well. See told you this was a good call."

She smiled and flexed her arm, pretending to kiss the muscle.

"I can hold my own if need." She mused.

"Don't get so cocky Lia," John warned while she pouted, "Now back to the situation at hand. Do you want to see if we can develop the photos?" He questioned, tone with a slight warning tone.

"No." she responded instantly. "As much as i want to know what it contains I don't think its the right time."

"Okay. if things change, we have the means though." he reached to take her hand which she squeezed in return.

"I appreciate that, Mahalo." She told them both.

"A'ole Pilikia little one." Chin whispered.

John cleared his throat, "How about some dessert?"

She nodded and watched John get up from the table and walk back into the house. She definitely counted her blessings for these individuals in her life. She knew she could count on them for help with any reason.

5050505050505050

"I'm not saying you could beat me, but I would love to see you try." Steve spoke from the laptop screen. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Oh don't even. I could totally take you out. Roy's a professional. He taught me everything he knows." She spoke proud, eyes teasing just a bit.

"I'm really not liking this guy." Steve muttered under his breath, "Gets to see you every week. Get's to help you 'tone' up," He used air quotes, "Also, not to mention see you in workout shorts..Yeah. I definitely do not like this guy."

"He is also very 'engaged', " She mimicked him, "To his boyfriend. I don't think I'm his type."

"Nonsense." He rebutted, "You are everyone's type."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Casanova."

Steve laughed, "I do my best. Now how are you really. You seem stressed."

"I'm fine? Really." She answered confused. Steve gave her a pointed look. "Don't even. Steve I'm fine. I just need a break. Maybe take some vacation."

He looked pleased "I'm pretty sure you haven't taken a vacation since you were 16 years old."

"Whatever dad." She mumbled under her breath.

Through the screen she saw a man walk into Steve's area telling him it was time to go. He nodded and turned back towards the camera.

She gave him a soft smile, "It's okay. Go do your job." She whispered.

He waved goodbye, "I love you."

Kissing her hand she touched the screen, "Love you more. Be safe."

"Always." He winked as they ended the call.

She closed her laptop and the first thing she saw were the contents from her parents still sitting on the table. She should've told him. But it wasn't the right time. This could all blow over for all she knew. She might not even get more packages.

Life was about to get a but more interesting.


End file.
